


10 crew thoughts about that time Dr.McCoy dressed in drag

by anassa_anemou



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: jim_and_bones, Crossdressing, M/M, Prompt:drag_costume
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 09:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anassa_anemou/pseuds/anassa_anemou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick look at the reactions of the crew when Dr. McCoy decided to go to the Halloween party in drag</p>
            </blockquote>





	10 crew thoughts about that time Dr.McCoy dressed in drag

**Author's Note:**

> Made for [jim_and_bones](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/) Halloween Challenge that can be found [here](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/719780.html)
> 
>  **Beta:** the_archandroid (that was super fast and furious and made my day, any mistakes left are totally mine.)
> 
> This probably will have a sequel, from Bones perspective.
> 
> If you prefer to read at livejournal go [here](http://anassa-anemou.livejournal.com/9477.html)

**Sulu**

Sulu was looking at Chekov laughing out at his story; maybe he was being a tad obvious with the manic smile. He really, really liked Chekov. But he wouldn’t worry much, because he knew Chekov didn’t really know about his feelings and wouldn’t pick up on his love-sickness.

He was going to say something, suggest that he really thought the ensign should stay in the ship in the next shore leave and maybe they could do something together, when he looked to the door and saw the captain grinning.

He knew that grin meant something really terrible and when Dr. McCoy entered the mess using pumpkin colored high heels and a frilly purple dress, Sulu thought it was a good time to pull Chekov aside and hide. Because if Leonard came with that, thinking it would be a costume party and was now seeing everyone in uniforms, the anger would just roll out of McCoy and doom all of them.

**Chekov**

Chekov was having a blast, it was so good to spend some time with the rest of the crew and Sulu was smiling, making him look so cute. And he was thinking that maybe he would find the courage to ask for a dance. And then Dr. McCoy entered the room and Chekov fainted.

Or a least that was what people said to him, after, because right then he just couldn’t believe in his eyes.

**Uhura**

Uhura wasn’t really looking at the entrance and because of that she only heard the commotion and then saw Chekov falling to floor and Sulu trying to hold him. She smiled for a moment, seeing the tender way Sulu held their baby crew member, and then turned to see what had caused the boy to faint.

She started laughing and it got even funnier when Spock raised a eyebrow to her. Leonard looked hot, she had to admit, and the light make up just made his masculine features more prominent without looking grotesque or ridiculous.

Kirk looked good too, even in the old scrubs. It was funny to see, for once, Leonard striped from his identity as a doctor. And funnier to realize Jim would choose a tone down costume against the furor that Leonard was raising with his. What amazed her the most was that they didn’t seem to mind the attention, nor the fact that they’d ignored the ship wide vote for a costume-less Halloween party.

But then, Kirk really wanted to have a costume party and even if he respected everyone’s decision, he also didn’t believe in a no win scenario.

**Spock**

Why Dr. McCoy would choose a female and civilian set of clothes, Spock wasn’t sure. The colors were clashing and the red wig was made of synthetic hair, something he was sure Uhura had once told him it would trigger an allergic reaction on her if she tried to use it.

The Captain looked strange, younger somehow with clothes which were very antique and the way he leaned against the Doctor, appreciating the company and the support, making himself more venerable. Both were smiling, even after Ensign Chekov fainted and the doctor had to get on his knees to do a quick check up with the tricorder.

The strangest thing was that Spock was sure he didn’t imagine the squeeze the Captain gave Dr.McCoy. And why said squeeze should concentrate in the doctor’s buttocks Spock wasn’t sure.

**Nurse Chapel**

When Jim asked her for help, Cristine was glad to do it. Now she wasn't sure if it was a joke or a prank; though seeing the smiles on both their faces, she was sure, finally, that they would stop the nonsense and stay together already.

They were really cute, and Jim always made Leonard much more easy to work with the next day. Of course, the crew thinks the doc is only in a good mood after he’s had a night full of drinking and a morning full or hyposprays. She knew better and it was funny to see the love bites both of them hid in the mornings.

She had to admit, if one day they asked her to join them in their shenanigans she would be more then willing. Leonard’s ass was amazing in the dress and his calves looked damned sexy in the heels. Maybe, they would a least let her watch one day.

And she had a free pass with Jim for helping to order the outfit. Yeah, she would totally drop hints for it to happen.

**Doctor M’Benga**

His fellow doctor certainly had balls to come to the mess hall in drag and sober. But to be honest, the man looked good. Even if he normally wouldn’t look twice at a man or a man in drag. He watched, fascinated, as the doctor barked the orders to take Chekov to Sickbay and people just scrambled to obey. Anyone else would feel self conscious, but Dr. McCoy appeared as confident here as he was in work.

The Enterprise really surprised him, but he wouldn’t trade it for any other job.

**Scotty**

The lads sure knew how to have fun and Scotty was drunk enough to have to double check, before realizing those beautiful legs belonged to a man and not a woman as he first thought. Kinky bastards., He bet the Captain made Dr. McCoy shave it all off.

When they came back from sickbay it was hard to concentrate on Spock’s explanations when he was so preoccupied with the doctor’s legs and ass), Jim looked like he was ready to tap that, and Scotty couldn’t blame him. And though Jim’s territorial and handsy displays were making him a bit jealous…he never thought he’d see the day when Leonard could smile, without the haunted eyes.

**Gaila**

Her heart was beating quickly with the amount of pheromones Jimmy and Lenny were pouring into the air and she felt so lost that they didn’t play with her any longer. They'd had so many good moments together, in the bedroom and outside of it too.

But she knew how cute they were when alone and maybe they would let her watch.Christine probably could be convinced to go with her too and maybe a foursome would make them more predisposed to wanting to share. Funny how things changed. Before it had been her and Jim, then her and Leonard, and now it was Jimmy and Lenny and she was so so happy!

Yeah, she would totally ask for a an orgy as birthday present.

**Cupcake**

He was impressed, really impressed that Kirk got the doctor to to dress up for the party and now he had to pay the bet. Not that it would be hard, to get a good present for Gaila. In fact it would be easy, especially if her glazed eyes were to be taken in count. Gaila loved sex-related presents and he knew lots of people that would love to be a part of it.

What really blew his mind was that Dr. McCoy seemed to enjoy the attention and the doctor was smiling like mad man. Perhaps it was not only him who had a bet. He remembered the Captain saying that his partner liked games as much as he did. Well, he could try a bet with the doctor and maybe make Jim wear that golden bikini on their next shore leave.

**Jim**

Of course all eyes would be on his Bones. The dress made him even tanner and the high-heeled shoes made his legs beautifully taut and gorgeous. Not that Bones wasn’t amazing most of the time, but today, with all that confidence and those smirks he would cast Jim’s way, were just killing him.

So, yeah, maybe he was a bit excited. To be fair he was horny as hell and couldn’t wait to go back to his quarters and fuck Bones against the door. Maybe Spock would catch them, if he left the door unlocked and called the Vulcan for a special meeting.

He so loved to plan kinky fun and he was very eager to see what Bones would ask in return. When he told Bones, plain and simple, about his bet with Cupcake, the man quickly agreed to do it, so Jim knew he would have to give something back. So he promised to make one of Bones wishes come true and well, the bastard was so going to make him pay; his grin told him well enough Jim would endure a lot before re-paying the favor.

At least he was off the hook for getting Gaila a present and though it would be easy to make things good for her, he and Bones agreed that they needed time just for them. Jim had made reservations and they would take a shore leave on a quiet planet with lots of waterfalls and hot pools, just so they would be relaxed.

He looked away from his drink and felt his eyes pop with Bones coming in his direction, licking his lips and looking so sexy. He put his glass on the table and pulled Bones into him: the party was so over and Jim just needed to go and find a good place to bend Bones over.

God, he loved his life.


End file.
